Talk:Alchemy Tips
Out of Date This page is considerably out of date since the 1.9 patch. The Fortify Restoration loop is fixed and can no longer be used to perform the techniques described here. (The Fortify Enchanting/Alchemy loop is still functional, though.) In addition, all my characters are still able to wear a Falmer or Penitus Oculatus Helmet and a circlet, contradicting the claim that this was fixed by the Dragonborn patch. Is there a procedure for getting a major page rewrite approved/done? S'kis (talk) 12:43, August 24, 2013 (UTC) from people who don't use sections I've never edited a wiki before, but I wrote a quick java program that found ingredients with multiple common effects, I figured it'd be useful here. I wasn't sure how to calculate the weight/value of the resulting potion, so I didn't bother with it. -Amoliski Every potion weighs 0.5 lbs regardless of ingredients, so that's not an issue. I think the value of the potion depends not only on its effects but on its potency, so it'd be tough to nail down a price. Also, every potion can have three ingredients, literally giving an exponentially greater number of effect combinations. I actually came here looking for that list - I'm stunned that there is so much you can do with just two. -MrZwij I'm going to remove the gold values from the potions as I just realized that when I level my alchemy it increased their value. Sokkyu (talk) 15:11, November 17, 2011 (UTC) The list provided under making money that is supposed to be a sorted list by potion value is wrong. I created two potions, one at the top, and another a few potions down, and I got a 100 price difference between the two potions, with the lower one being more expensive. Just thought I would mention the failure... --Geotexan (talk) 06:36, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Mentor Bug Alchemy Mentor is bugged, it suggest to mix Blue Mountain Flower + Glowing Mushroom + Histcarp/Juniper Berries/Large Antlers/Silverside Perch/Skeever Tail . That means either Blue Mountain Flower's or Glowing Mushroom's (or both) effects are wrong. 04:05, August 11, 2012 (UTC) : You're right. My workbench finds no recipes when set to require Blue Mountain Flower + Glowing Mushroom and add one of (Histcarp/Juniper Berries/Large Antlers/Silverside Perch/Skeever Tail). http://209.46.18.232/wiers.us/skyalc/workbench.php?recipes_tab&21057 Sebastian Wiers (talk) 23:57, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Bloated Wow, this article is bloated as hell. -- 17:22, June 14, 2014 (UTC) Expanded on the "Making Money" Section I thought the "Making Money" subsection of the article deserved a little bit more information on valuable alchemical combinations that have been discovered. It was noted on the bottom of the Salmon Roe page that the combination to make the most valuable potion in the game is Salmon Roe, Garlic, and a Nordic Barnacle. I believe that many viewers would be interested to know this as a major point on how to make money instead of wasting resources on less valuable (but still very effective) potions. Even the Salmon Roe article only presented this as an afterthought in the trivia section… Remove it or revise it if you want. But I still think it would help a lot of people if it was made more apparent. Thanks. 07:49, November 20, 2017 (UTC)